Previous missile systems for use against tanks and trucks required continuous guidance of the missile to the target or a heat seeking missile which homed in on the heat of the engine of the target vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a missile system which does not require continuous operator guidance of the missile to the target, or continuous laser illumination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a missile system which employs a heat seeking missile which is effective against parked targets.